1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabric treating apparatus and method for controlling the same, and more specifically, to apparatus and method for controlling the same, in which a motor for moving a fabric can be effectively drived.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Fabric treating apparatus includes all devices for managing or treating fabrics at home or in the laundry shops, such as washing, drying, removing of the wrinkles.
For example, the fabrics treating apparatus includes a washing machine for washing fabrics, a dryer for drying fabrics, a washing and drying machine having both washing function and drying function, a refresher for refreshing fabrics, and a steamer for removal of unnecessary wrinkles from fabrics
The refresher is a device for making fabrics more comfortable or refreshing. The refresher performs functions of drying fabrics or supplying aroma to the fabrics or preventing generation of static electricity or removing the wrinkles from the fabrics.
The steamer is a device for merely supplying steam to fabrics for removing the wrinkles from the fabrics. The steamer removes the wrinkles more finely than a general iron, because a hot plate avoids is not contacted with the fabrics.
The fabrics treating apparatus which has functions of the steamer as well as the refresher performs functions of removing the wrinkles and the smells from the fabrics loaded in the fabrics treat apparatus using the steam and hot wind.
By these functions, the fabrics loaded in the fabrics treating apparatus can be ironing effect by removing of smelling particles or wrinkles which pollutes the fabrics. And also, it can increase the effect by moving the fabrics using the steam and hot wind.